


♡ Bad Dads' Club ♡

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Series: ♡ Shoutout to my rare pairs (prompts)♡ [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, dads, they'd be good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Prompt: 19 & Stanlon↛ sent by tinyarmedtrex via Tumblr(19.parents meeting when they take their kids to class au)





	♡ Bad Dads' Club ♡

It wasn't supposed to happen. Then again, Samantha wasn’t supposed to happen but surely was a happy little accident. This could be a happy little accident too... Right? Or so Stan would like to make himself believe as he ran in late, little six years old Samantha trying to keep up the rhythm as the hand that held hers urged her along.

For better or for worst, he apparently wasn’t the only dad coming in late with their kid seeing as there was another man banging the palm of his hand against the door. Once he was closer, Stan realized he was trying to the janitor’s attention though that didn’t seem to work and seemed to anger the black man all the more who let out a small ‘For fuck’s sake!’ followed by quite a few apologies as soon as he heard the loud gasped the kid that held onto the hem of the shirt. That wasn’t what stopped him from stepping closer though. He almost wished it because he wasn’t entirely sure his stressed-out self could contain the added pressure that the gentleman brought onto him; 'Oh no, he’s hot’.

“Hi, Jamie!”

He vaguely heard his little girl shout, her hand snaking out of his, only to see her run to the boy who wore a basketball jersey ‘Hanlon’ too big for him and slightly torn overalls, along with what seemed like a brand new Storm backpack and attacks him in a hug before Stan could stop her. Which the kid reciprocated 

“Hi, Mr. Hanlon.”

“Hi, sweetheart.”

The man replied with such a gentle voice it was a hard contrast to what he looked like earlier banging and screaming at the window. Stan’s breathe caught in his lungs as soon as he was faced with now the entire ‘Mr. Hanlon’ and the fact he hadn’t even been out and about for a while started to show more and more as he rubbed his hands onto his pants so his sweaty palms wouldn’t be too much of a problem.

“So you are Stanley, Right? Sammie goes on and on about the adventure of ‘Stan the man & Roached Toaster’.”

‘Oh god, thanks birdie.’ Stan thought as he made his way towards the ‘way too hot to be a Dad’ dad, taking in the extended hand and shaking it firmly as his father taught him.

“Please, just call me Stan.”

“Nice to finally meet the legend himself. I’m Mike.”

“How-Just how long have you guys been out?”

“Getting real close to forty minutes n-”

“Wha- Did you try to call the school? No one answered?”

The look of realization on Mike’s face told him everything he needed to know, luring out a much-needed chuckle out of Stan, somehow making his muscles relax.

-

An uncomfortable silence filled the air once the door slammed shut in front of them, Stanley shamefully looking away with pursed lips while Mike watched their kids being accompanied inside the school and probably escorted to their respective classes. He could hear Richie’s voice in his head telling him to ‘Hop on that daddy’s dick.’, barely even needing him to be there at this point to know how this would go down. But while he usually would push Richie out of his way and get back into his car where he could be flustered in peace, today he turned towards the man that had offered him a kind smile, hazel eyes searching the structured face for any indication that was he was about to say would backfire;

“So..”

“So?”

“Since we officially joined the Bad Dads’ Club... Would you like to go get a drink? A coffee or tea I mean.”

Stanley didn’t have time to regret his words that the most beautiful smile appeared on the man’s face, slightly crooked teeth seemingly biting down onto chapped lips to maintain it from getting bigger.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Kudos & Comments are deeply appreciated ♡


End file.
